movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dan Smith universe
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS A WIP. PLEASE CONSENT THE OWNER BEFORE EDITING -this is a series/movie idea. this (as of yet) is not a real series. Once this series becomes a reality, this page will be taken down and re-uploaded after it is released The Dan Smith universe is a Doctor Who spinoff/fanfilm series. The Series Beginning A pre-teen name Dan Smith discovers that the fictional Tardis has crashed into a local field. He goes to investigate and when he enters, he finds that this is from an alternate universe of Doctor Who in which the War Doctor dies when activating the Moment (a deadly device created by the ancient Time Lords that could explode a planet). The Tardis repairs itself and it later become Dan's. He would later recruit his friend Liam (who would leave at the end of season 2) Travelling alone (Season 2 specials) Dan would go on to do a couple of adventures alone after Season 2, including dealing with a member of the Slitheen family and stopping a group of Dalek fanatics from killing an entire city with salvaged technology. Recruitment to a secret group After returning to his earth, Dan would discover a secret crime-fighting group only known as The Enforcers (who would stop the criminals and then turn them over to the local Police force. They were mainly based in Manchester, England. However, with access to the Tardis, they could become global). They would be intrigued about his Tardis and Dan would tell them about his adventures from Season 1 to that moment. He would do a few assignments together before discovering a gang in Utah, USA that was quickly becoming a threat. Operation: Utah after Dan (now in a black bodysuit) transported The Enforcers (also in black bodysuits) to Utah, they would go to a moderately tall building and ready a tranquilizer on a known member of the gang. Dan would panic however as the member was approaching a family of 4 (named Tyler at the time, Brianna 14, Jane 32, Mike 33 ) that he met during a convention, he'd snatch the tranquilizer and fire as soon as he grabbed it. Fortunately, it hit the gang member. Dan would then go to the family and re-introduce himself. He would later meet with The Enforcers and take 2 of them while the rest returned to England with modified Vortex Manipulators. Dan and the 2 group members (now renamed The Enforcers: US Department and the rest renamed The Global Enforcers) would run in with the family multiple times before introducing them to The Tardis. They would become Dan's new companions. Seasons 3-4 These seasons would be more light-hearted than the previous seasons, with more funny adventured and less danger. This would be Dan's idea as he would purposefully avoid danger in an effort to keep them from physical or mental injury. However, this plan would not always succeed. Once, The team would encounter a damaged Cyberman (the Earthshock 1982 variant) who almost converted Dan into a Cyberman. But this was a rarity. Season 5 This one would be the darkest yet. The dangerous adventures would be at an all time high and Dan's darker personality would begin to show. For instance, when a delusional man held Tyler, Brianna, Mike and Jane hostage thinking they were Proto-Cybermen (seen in World Enough And Time 2017), Dan would kill him by snatching the gun he was carrying and shoot him point blank. Despite Dan's "new" personality, Brianna would start to have romantic feelings for him. Dan would feel the same way. However, they would keep it a secret from eachother. During this season, they would encounter their first Dalek. During this encounter, Dan would show his fearful side. He would also say that the original Cybermen scared him more, however, seeing a Dalek face-to-face would terrify him as the Cybermen only seek to upgrade the universe. Where as the Daleks seek to destroy it. Category:Movies